Sweet Talk
by ellaborate
Summary: My name is Truly Adams, and I haven't spoken a word outside of classes since my first year. All that changes when I'm stuck on the Hogwarts Express with the Marauders. Who knew that one word would open the door to things I've never imagined.
1. Speak

A/N: Thank you for stopping by! This is my first time writing in the Marauder's era, so please be gentle if things seem a little off kilter! First I'd like to give credit, where it is due and say that Truly was inspired by Effy on the British TV series skins, but you'll definitely see a lot of differences between Effy and Truly as the story goes on. Anyway I'll cut the author prefacing and let you get to the story!

Chapter 1

I, Truly Adams am not that special. Especially in comparison to my brother, Robbie Adams who was practically the king of Hogwarts during his time there. First of all, he continued the Adams legacy by being sorted into Ravenclaw, I unfortunately broke that chain by being sorted into Gryffindor. Then he proceeded to become Captain of the Quidditch team by his third year, was a total ladies man by his fourth and by the time he got to his seventh year he was Head Boy and the top of his class. Robbie definitely had a great run at Hogwarts, but even after he graduated his success continued, he became a totally bad ass Auror at the Ministry of Magic. When I started my first year right after he graduated everyone expected me to be just as spectacular as Robbie. Maybe it was the looks, I had to admit, Robbie and I were always complimented on our looks. We both had dark wavy brown hair, his was always neatly groomed, while mine fell down to the bottom of my rib cage, fair skin, perfectly sized noses and lips and what was mostly remarkable about our appearances were our eyes. Our left eye was green while our blue eye was right. Everyone always talked about how we looked so much alike, if I were older people would probably think we were twins or something. Despite constantly living in his shadow, Robbie was my best and only friend. I felt like he was the only person in the world I could actually trust. But enough about Robbie, we were talking about how I, Truly Adams am not that special...I mean the only two things I had going for me were my looks and painting. Other than that I was an average student, I wasn't really that social, while Robbie was blocking quaffles and taking out girls when he was at Hogwarts, I was locking myself up in my dormitory painting to the excellent sounds of The Beatles. Plus the only thing I was notorious for was never saying a peep. It wasn't that I thought I was better than everyone, I just never really had any desire to get to know anyone ever. The whole process of making friends just seemed futile, creating sacred bonds that were just going erode with the passage of time. Hah, no thanks. I was much more comfortable watching from a far and keeping my mouth shut.

I now sat in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express headed for my final year at Hogwarts. I had to admit I was extremely nervous, I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to do when I graduated. Sighing loudly I began to stare out at the greenery that was passing me by, trying to shove other thoughts in my head to replace my graduation anxiety. Oh look a bird, how nice...

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit in here? I promise I won't be a bother, I just need to finish going over my summer assignments and my bloody friends would not stop distracting me." A familiar face said as they burst into my compartment. It was one of the infamous Marauders, Remus Lupin. I slowly broke my gaze out the window and made eye contact with him. Remus and I were in the same class since first year, but of course I never talked to him. In fact, I thought his group of friends were extremely irritating with their childish antics. It looked like he grew a few inches over the summer and he would easily tower of my whopping stature of five foot three. He seemed like quite the lanky seventeen year old, but he had a definite toned look to him at the same time. It wasn't hard to notice that he was looking sicker and sicker as the years went on, the reason why was a mystery to me but I always had this strange feeling in my gut that there was something different about him. His hazelnut colored hair had gotten longer than usual and was starting to fall into his light brown eyes. He was sporting a striped maroon fitted t-shirt that revealed arms that looked like they were scarred fairly recently and a pair of jeans and some beat up converse. One had to admit Remus Lupin was a pretty attractive guy, but I wasn't going to break years of silence for a guy. That would be the day hell froze over. So, I just stared at him and blinked.

"Oh hello Truly, I will take your silence as a yes." Remus assumed and sat directly across from me "you...look nice." I looked down at my outfit to remember what I threw on this morning. It was a bright red mini dress with long lacy red sleeves that flared out at the ends with a pair of black tights and my signature tattered black combat boots. Remus was probably just trying to be nice because he was clearly intruding my personal space, everyone knew that Truly Adams did not like to share train compartments. I looked back up at him and saw that his nose was already stuck in a copy of _Unfogging the Future._ Thinking staring out the window was not a good enough distraction for my brain I decided to pull out my sketch book and began lightly sketching the outline of a red winged black bird in flight.

We both sat in silence for what seemed like a half an hour or so, him checking over scrolls of parchment and referencing various text books and me sketching away, forgetting there was even another person sitting across from me. That was definitely the one thing I loved most about drawing and painting, having the whole world melt away while I illustrate my imagination on paper.

Suddenly my compartment door opened once again, followed by a whole lot of noise. "There you are Moony! We have been looking compartment after compartment for you...I wasn't done telling you about the blonde I met at my cousin's birthday!" It was Sirius Black followed by James Potter and Peter Pettigrew who were sniggering like fools. Sirius and James were certainly deserving of fan clubs at our school, both of them were incredibly tall and had athletic physiques, most likely due to Quidditch training. They were both so conventionally attractive it was ridiculous. They both sported the "I don't have to try to be this good looking" attitude and that in itself was enough to turn me off completely. Sirius sat down roughly, bumping my arm causing a thick gray pencil mark to ruin the bird I had been sketching which irritated me thoroughly. James sat next to him and Peter took a seat next to Remus and his textbooks. Remus looked up wearily and saw my annoyed expression, he immediately gave me an apologetic look.

"Yeah, I want to hear the rest of his story and Padfoot refused to tell the rest until we found you...every one needs to experience the story in it's full amazingness at the same time he says" James threw his hands up in the air while he spoke as if this wasn't the first time Sirius has pulled something like this.

"Anyway she was a total babe, I mean she was blonde with an ace body AND she was twenty." Sirius said, completely ignoring my presence.

"Look guys, I told you I needed to take a last look over my summer assignments, this is our last year! I'm making sure I start off on the right foot, and I already invaded Truly's compartment, promising her there would be no disruption and now you've all just barged in here..." Remus was trying so very hard to fix the situation. I glued my eyes to my sketch book and began to erase the hideous gray mark that was obstructing my blackbird.

"Oh, Truly how could I have missed a morsel like you? Look at the poor dear she's speechless. Don't worry doll it happens." Sirius turned to me and placed his hand on my leg, knowing I wouldn't say anything. My eyes darted up meeting his, pure rage burning through my different colored eyes.

"She doesn't mind Remus otherwise she would have said something" Peter piped up. I rolled my eyes, everyone knows I never really say anything outside of class. I shoved my sketch book in my bag and began to get up.

"Exactly Moony she doesn't mind." Sirius said pushing my leg down, preventing me from leaving. He obviously didn't want to move compartments again so he was forcing me to stay put to appease Remus. By this time I was completely furious, on the verge of yelling at the filthy git. But I wasn't going to waste my first words on an asshole like Sirius. This isn't the first time he's tried to get a rise out of me. I suppose he'll feel some sort of triumph if I actually said something to him. So I sat and stared out the window. Remus sighed loudly, feeling defeated and shut his textbook, so he could give Sirius his full attention.

"So like I was saying, she was standing there at the gift table drinking a glass of butterbeer, totally looking me up and down. I gave her a little waggle of the eyebrows and motioned towards the coat closet. She instantly put down her glass and scurried inside, I followed her feeling quite proud of myself for bagging an older woman and then the two of us start going at it right? Well little blondie likes it prettty rough so in the throes of passion the two of us are rockin' and rollin' in the coat closet and all of a sudden the door swings WIDE OPEN and there stands Narcissa horrified, I mean I suppose she had the right to be the girl was down to her knickers...Narcissa screamed and claimed I ruined her party. My mum went ballistic! But all in all it was so worth it." I didn't even have to be looking at Sirius to know he had on the smuggest expression while he was telling the story.

"Nice one mate, AND with an older woman!" James said laughing so hard he was holding his sides "Of course not even an older woman could pull my eye from Evans."

"We know James, we know. Maybe this year you'll actually bag her." Sirius swatted James on the back of the head.

"Well congratulations Sirius, that was a superb story." Remus said sarcastically.

"You always know how to flatter the women" Peter said his eyes shining.

Now that the story was over, and the attention was successfully taken off of whether or not I minded them in my compartment I tried to make a break for it once again.

"Too good for us there angel face?" Sirius said as soon as I stood up, I stopped and glared at him.

"Just leave the girl alone Padfoot haven't you given her enough trouble?" Remus pleaded, seeing my discomfort. I looked at him surprised he was actually sticking up for me...he didn't even know me. He must have noticed my softened expression because he smiled at me.

"Fine let the mute pass." Sirius crossed his arms and slumped down, it was as if I offended him or something, he was probably appalled I wasn't throwing myself at him.

I made my way to the compartment door, ticked off I had to find an empty compartment this far into the train ride. Before I left completely I had felt the huge impulse to turn around and silently thank Remus for saving me from Sirius' torment, before I knew it the impulse that started at the pit of my stomach boiled over so quickly and that impulse turned into a need that travelled up my throat and made my vocal chords dance. "Thanks" I blurted out towards Remus. I felt my eyes get wider, and I immediately turned back around and stormed out of the compartment.

I couldn't believe it. I actually said something to him. It was the first thing I said to anyone at this ruddy school. Holy shit. That was the most social I had ever been my whole time at Hogwarts. I didn't even mean to say anything! The 'thanks' came out before I even realized I had spoken. I walked down the hall of the train looking desperately for an empty compartment. I was lucky to find one just three compartments away from my last, it must have been the one all the Marauders had ditched. I slid the door open furiously and plopped down onto a seat. This was definitely going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts.


	2. Bite

A/N: Here you guys go the second chapter! Thank you to everyone who favorite my story! I really appreciate it. Now all I ask of you little darlings is some reviews! (Only if you have the time, I won't hold it against you if you don't they are always encouraging though!) I'm sorry if it feels like this chapter took forever, my computer crashed and I had to rewrite the whole thing, it turned out much better if I do say so myself!

Chapter 2

Slowly but surely, I let the recent events of hell freezing over and speaking to Remus Lupin wash over me. Was I going soft? It's not like I've been getting any overwhelming feelings of loneliness. Unless, was I really that out of touch with my emotions that I had no idea I was lonely? I mean I know I was usually lost among the randomness that is my mind but I think I would know if I was lonely. Anyway, during the remainder of my time on the Hogwarts Express I'd decided that I needed to get off the train as quickly as possible, so that I could successfully ignore those pesky Marauders. I executed it very well might I add, weaving through the crowded hall of the train.

I started to book it to the horseless carriages once I managed to make it off. Every once and a while I would look behind me to see if Remus or any of his other friends were in my line of vision. Luckily I must've lost them after my dash off the train. I released a heavy sigh and started to take it easy as I saw the carriages in the near horizon.

"Truly! Wait up!" I heard an airy female voice call after me. I turned and saw one of my dorm mates running after me. Her name was Sophie, and she was what one would consider a very pretty girl. She stood at five feet and ten inches with long wavy deep auburn hair. Sophie's skin was very pale and her frame was incredibly slender. She was like a model that stood before your very eyes.

"How was your summer?" Sophie panted when she finally caught up to me. "Did Robbie get time off to visit you?"

I nodded my head, but kept my gaze ahead of me. That was the most communication Sophie ever got.

"Rad. I got to go to New York this summer, it was totally brilliant." She smiled as the memories of her summer flashed in her mind's eye. I never really understood why Sophie continued to talk to me after all these years. Maybe she hoped she would be the one to break me in and get me to stop being so anti-social. She was the type of friend that always went around saving everyone. It was sweet but could be terribly frustrating as well.

"So I heard the most peculiar thing on my way over here…" Sophie stared curiously at me as if she were trying to lure something out of me. I continued to look ahead. "I heard Sirius teasing Remus about how you must be bonkers for him because you actually spoke to him!" My face was getting hotter by the second with embarrassment. I quickly turned my face away from her.

"Bloody hell it's true! Do you really fancy Remus?" Sophie grabbed my arm to stop me, she towered over my stature demanding an answer with her eyes. I furiously shook my head no; appalled she would even entertain the idea.

"Why not? I mean he's wicked cute. You guys would be really adorable! Him with his inexplicable scars, monthly disappearances and those hurt eyes! Then you with your whole I'm silent but incredibly mysterious charm. You would be like a rock star couple!" Sophie's voice got so high she began to squeak with excitement. "Come ON Truly! He's so handsome…but as you know Sirius is more my type." Her eyes glazed over, like they always did whenever Sirius Black was mentioned. Sophie was a part of his notorious fan club at Hogwarts. She wasn't like the president or anything, but she could have been the treasurer or something along those lines. I took advantage of her distraction and pushed past her, continuing my way to the carriages.

"I'm sorry I know you hate it when I ramble about him. Anyway, this is a wonderful development Truly! Do you think you'll be turning over a new leaf this year?" She was effortlessly keeping up with my attempts at long strides. I let her words permeate my brain and started to really think it over. The only reason I never spoke to anyone was because I never felt like it. But now that I suddenly had the impulse to talk did that mean I would follow it just out right? No, the likely hood that I would all of a sudden become a social butterfly was very, very slim. And I must add that I would drop dead and unicorns would prance over my dead body before I even considered dating someone, let alone Remus Lupin.

I dodged Sophie's question by hopping on an empty carriage, she followed closely behind me and sat in silence. Sophie must have noticed that I was not the least bit comfortable with the conversation at hand. After about two minutes in silence her rambling began about her trip to Manhattan, not sparing me any details what so ever. I tried to lose myself in the scenery, as we grew nearer and nearer to the castle.

"And then, François, the poet I was telling you about who approached me in the café in Greenwich gave me this napkin with a poem titled Sophie on it! It was by far the most romantic thing I'd ever experienced in my life!" Sophie sighed dreamily as we came to a halt and arrived right in front of the Great Hall.

"That's why I'm telling you, letting a guy in wouldn't be too bad. It feels really good to know you're liked." Sophie hopped off the carriage behind me, still babbling. Did this girl ever stop talking? I used the majority of my focus to tune Sophie out and sat down absent mindedly as soon as we found ourselves at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh hello Lily! Enjoy your summer?" Sophie finally diverted her attention to the golden girl of our year, the girl with fiery red hair and brilliant green eyes, Lily Evans. Oh shit, if Lily was sitting here, it only meant that…

"There you are my Lily blossom! I thought I would collapse if I went one more second without a glimpse of your heavenly face." James Potter sat by her side with the energy of a devoted puppy.

"Well Potter, can't you catch a glimpse from the other side of the Gryffindor table?" Lily spat and motioned her head towards the opposite side of the table. It was too late, Remus sat across from me, on the other side of Lily. Sirius sat next to him across from Sophie and Peter sat next to her.

"How would I be able to hear your sweet coos of love?" James started to pout. Lily turned her body away from him and stared out a window.

"Hello Sirius, ready for the new year?" Sophie turned a light pink color and batted her eye lashes. He smirked dashingly at her and kissed her hand.

"I am as long as I've got a gorgeous view like you." Sirius winked causing her to giggle obnoxiously. I turned the other way, disgusted at how easily Sirius was able to play with Sophie's emotions. She would always eat up his terribly cheesy pick up lines. I stared towards Dumbledore, trying to avoid eye contact with Remus. But I couldn't help but feel like he was staring very plainly at me. I tried to fight my instincts to look him in the eye, but failed miserably. I looked across the table and his light brown eyes welcomed mine. I continued to stare and at first thought his eyes were challenging me. But as I wandered deeper into his amber eyes and discovered that they were in actuality analyzing me. It was then when I saw something flickering behind his eyes. There was this dark, wild aura that seemed to be bubbling underneath the surface. I'd never felt anything like it.

"How was your holiday?" He said anxiously, sending me a look that said I'm terribly unsure if this is the right thing to do. My eyes kept his gaze and my face stayed unmoving.

"That exciting eh?" Remus smirked, sarcasm coloring his words. I let out a small chuckle, surprising even myself. Was that seriously a chuckle? Blimey I must being going soft, the next thing you know unicorns would be dancing and prancing around my cold rotted corpse.

"Why isn't that precious, Moony's got Truly socializing like one of the little people, must be exhausting when you're Robbie Adams' sister." Sirius hit a tender spot. I shot him a murderous look as I felt everyone's eyes fall upon me. Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall carrying a three legged stool with the Sorting Hat sitting atop it. A huge line of first years followed her, their expressions ranged from terrified to excited and even pained.

"Don't mind him; he can be a real git sometimes. A brilliant friend mind you, but a real git." Remus leaned across the table and whispered inches away from my ear. I shivered a bit, unaccustomed to such a close proximity. My eyes refused to move their focus from the sorting ceremony. He waited for my response but this time I rejected him much more successfully. I knew if responded to him I would get even more ridicule from Sirius. Would it be so bad to have a little chat? I had to admit, I was curious to see how following my impulses to speak would pan out. Maybe I could just see where this could go? It couldn't hurt…alright here it goes. I looked at Remus and smiled.

"He's probably just upset I don't worship him like other girls." My voice was calm, casual even. He raised both of his eyebrows and laughed. I looked at Sirius and he was completely shocked.

"Got some bite to you eh Truly?" Remus looked delighted, boarder line triumphant. I merely smiled and went back to watching the ceremony. Wow, it felt damn good to put a prick like Sirius in his place. Okay, that's enough for now. I dipped my toe into the water and now I could go back to observing things QUIETLY and from afar.

I have to admit, my clever little comeback did have quite a bit of backlash. Sophie talked my ear off after the feast for the next two days. Saying things like, "Did you really need to be that harsh? He was just poking fun." and "Remus was totally flirting with you! I can talk to Sirius if you like, maybe we can set you guys up on a date." It was becoming increasingly difficult to avoid responding now that she's seen me talk to Remus. This resulted in me hiding out in the library during my free time. I was currently absorbed in my sketch book, shading in the features of a phoenix in flight. It was the only thing I could do lately to keep my mind off of the loneliness that was slowly starting to reveal itself in my mind. The sensation was strange, it was like I wanted to reach out but I was far too stubborn. I avoided Remus as often as I could in the hallways and in classes, just to further deny my own need for human connection. My own habits must have been so deeply embedded into my conscious that it was going to be much harder to break free from my usual disposition.

Suddenly my train of thought was interrupted by a parchment ball being thrown in my lap. I looked up; the culprit must have hidden their face behind a book, because their identity remained a mystery to me. I opened the note hastily and it read, _Hi._ I looked around again and saw Remus lowering a copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ and revealing his face at a table just across from mine. I put the parchment on the table and wrote _Hello there_. I started to fold up the paper but stopped when I saw words forming in front of me, as if they were just being written.

_What are you drawing?_ I saw him scribbling on another piece of parchment. It was a crafty little charm on his part, I must say.

_Oh none of your business. You've been quite friendly lately Remus. _Blunt I know, but I really didn't care. He'd been rather keen on showing me attention.

_What's so wrong with being friendly? _He wrote back smartly. I frowned at his retort trying to formulate a clever response.

_You've never been so eager to talk to me before._ Hah! Take that!

_Well, I never thought you'd respond. _Remus looked up at me after he finished his sentence.

I stared at him with a quizzical look, trying to understand his motivations.

_Are you trying to be my friend or something?_ My eyes darted up at him after I finished my remark. He looked very amused when he finished reading it.

_If you'll let me. _The sentence finished writing itself and I saw that Remus continued to stare down at his parchment, eagerly waiting for a response.

_Why? You have plenty of friends. _He wasn't getting off that easy.

_You're interesting. _After dotting the period down on the parchment in a matter of fact kind of way, Remus stood up, gathered his things and left. I watched him go, and then brought my eyes back to the parchment trying very hard to figure out what he meant.


End file.
